


Mother, You are Red

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [160]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, Gen, Kidfic, not fluffy, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry kisses her mother's cheek and touches nothing that is her mother's without being told that it is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother, You are Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Prompt by tigriswolf at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [author's choice, author's choice, Mother, you are blood red](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/570620.html?thread=79895548#t79895548)

They say that Mother's hair is like fire and her lips are rose-red, but Merry kisses her mother's cheek and touches nothing that is her mother's without being told that it is safe.  
  
Merry grows up without trying on Mother's clothes or dresses; she takes her archery lessons from Daddy and her firearms lessons from Uncle Steve. She does not taste Mother's food or drink her tea. She does not crawl into bed between her parents when she's scared unless one or both are wide awake.  
  
She gives Mother a pair of burning red ballet slippers for Christmas and draws a soft, tender smile from Mother's red mouth. Both of them know it is not the color of fire or of roses, but of blood.


End file.
